


Nyquil and Bubble Gum

by wildmiracle



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M, but its hecka cute, i havent written anything in over a year, it sux, jim and pam are my jam, like wow, no one has proof read it, okay i wrote this in twenty minutes at 11 at night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildmiracle/pseuds/wildmiracle
Summary: “Pam Beesly, I love you.”“Jim Halpert, I also love you. Now please hold still so I can get this gum out of your hair.”





	Nyquil and Bubble Gum

When Pam got back to the office, she assumed no one was there. It was dark, all the machines were turned off. Not to mention it was after the work day. She turned on the light next to her desk, then moved some of the client forms from the meetings she’d attended with Michael to their appropriately color-coded file folder. Then she looked up and she nearly shit herself.

Jim was fast asleep on his desk, his long and lanky body sprawled in just about every direction. His head was resting on his computer keyboard (no doubt destroying a spreadsheet of some sort), he was drooling, and Dwight sat next to him, surrounded by roughly a thousand gum wrappers.

“Hello Pamela”, Dwight said calmly, putting another glob of gum into her fiance’s hair.

“DWIGHT! What are you doing?” Pam yelped, stumbling over a stray trash can as she rushed to slap Dwight’s hand away.

“Well your ‘boy toy’ seemed to find it fit to cover my desk in a film of beet juice and syrup, so I am simply paying him back in kind.” he said, looking at his work on Jim’s mop-like hair with a hint of affection.

“Why is he asleep? What did you do to him?”. At this point Pam was borderline shrieking, her voice hitting the higher ranges.  
Jim was starting to stir, sleepily rubbing at his eyes.

“I simply dosed his usual 3:17pm coffee refill with a triple dose of Nyquil. Nothing out of the ordinary.”

“Pam?” Jim grunted, his voice hoarse from sleep.

“Hey Jim. Um..you just stay right here sweetheart” she murmured, turning to the kitchen. When she reached the door she spared a look behind her, only to find Dwight putting another hunk of gum in Jim’s hair.

“DWIGHT.”

“Fine. If you insist. My work here is done! I will see you on the morrow, safe travels” Dwight announced gleefully, pulling on his jacket and heading for the office door.  
Pam sighed heavily and pushed the break room door open.

“It’s peanut butter you use, right?” she muttered under her breath, rifling through the bare bones ingredients in the cabinet. Finding what she had been looking for, she returned to Jim’s desk, where he was half-asleep still, yawning and looking disgruntled.

Pam opened the jar, stuck her hand in it, and rubbed a substantial clump onto Jim’s head. He looked up at her with his green eyes a little glazed and also the biggest heart eyes possibly ever.

“Pam Beesly, I love you.”

“Jim Halpert, I also love you. Now please hold still so I can get this gum out of your hair.”

“Okie doke” he said, more childlike than usual in his Nyquil induced stupor.

It took about fifteen minutes for Pam to get all that junk out of his hair, and another ten to convince Jim that home in bed would be an infinitely more comfortable place to sleep than at his desk with his cheek squished on a keyboard.

If during that time she got a picture of the pattern imprinted on his cheek and the peanut butter in his hair, that was unimportant.

**Author's Note:**

> guys this is hecka rough but also tell me what you think because i kind of want to start writing more? and by that i mean at all because i haven't for a while but i enjoy it


End file.
